


Priorities

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, McTatenski, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Malia got in a fight and she took off into the woods. Not in control and with hunters being around she is in great danger. Stiles called Scott in his desperation and together they try to find her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElanneH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElanneH/gifts).



> So, this is a birthday fic for my dear friend Zuzana. She loves McTatenski to pieces and persuaded me to love them too *haha* (I had no chance, I never had a chance)   
> It's nothing too special but I hope you like it and you will enjoy it :)

„We had a fight, Scott. We had a fight and Malia took off.“   
It didn’t need more for Scott to rush out of the house, jump on his motorbike and drive over to Stiles. He sounded so desperate, so lost on the telephone that Scott knew that he was needed – right now.  
The sheriff let him in and asked what was going on because a very hairy Malia stormed out of the house earlier. Scott just shook his head, explaining that he didn’t know yet but that he would deal with it.   
“Okay, tell me if you guys need anything, okay?”  
Scott smiled. “Thanks but we will be fine.”

He knocked on the door of Stiles’ room carefully and opened it then. Stiles didn’t say anything but Scott expected that. He was never the chatty type if he was in sorrow. He was chatty all the time but not when he was sad. He locked himself in his room and didn’t talk to anyone in days if it was really bad.   
“Hey, Stiles”, greeted Scott and walked in. 

Stiles wasn’t cuddled up under his blanket as Scott expected him to be. No, he was rushing through the room, from one corner to the other. And it looked horrible. Clothes lay all around on the floor and papers above them. The computer was on and was loading something.   
“Stiles, what is going on?”

His best friend looked at him, just for a moment and packed some stuff in a bag then.   
“Whoa, Stiles, calm down.” 

Stiles was shaking and totally freaking out. You could see it in everything. In his rush movements and in his hurt eyes. And you could hear his pounding heart. Scott thought that even a human could hear that loud pounding that came from Stiles chest. 

“Just sit down for a moment and tell me what happened.” Scott gently grabbed Stiles arm to force him to just be still for a moment but Stiles broke free.  
“No, we don’t have time to sit down, Scott. It is full moon and we had a fight. She is going to lose control. We have to find her.” 

Scott didn’t think of that. Normally he marked every full moon on the calendar and he did but he didn’t think of that it was today. He didn’t pay a thought to that because all members of his pack were in full control now. There was no one you had to have a special eye on. Even Liam handled it well. “She won’t hurt anybody. Don’t worry. She will come along. She knows how to stay in control. She won’t lose it, Stiles.” Scott worried for his friend. He rarely seen Stiles like this. So out of control, freaking out. He was always the calm one, the one with the plan, the one that kept a clear head to see the big picture. He couldn’t see his best friend lose all of that. “Just. Sit. Down. Breathe in and out.” 

Stiles did sit down but only because Scott had very strong arguments and pushed him gently on his chair. “She won’t hurt anybody. So just tell me what happened and we can figure out how to fix it, okay?”  
Stiles crossed his arms in front of his breast. „We had a fight,“ was all he said.   
“What about?”

Stiles didn’t answer immediately. His eyes wandered to Scott’s and then to the ground. “Doesn’t matter, does it? She got angry at me and took of, all hairy and with her claws out.”  
“We’ll find her,” Scott promised. “Maybe she just needs to cool off a bit.”

“Scott, I’m her anchor, alright? And she is pissed at me. I don’t think she will be able to control the shift if she is angry like that.”  
Scott thought about it. Maybe Stiles was right. Malia wasn’t so stable after all. She was still learning to adjust to human life and if something pulled her off the road it was quite possible that she would turn tonight. “You are probably right. We should look for her, just to make sure that she won’t hurt anybody.” 

In this moment a loud ping echoed through the room. Stiles turned his chair immediately to the computer. “Oh no,” he whispered.   
“What?” Scott was alarmed at once. “What is this?”  
“I tracked Malia’s phone and she is in the woods.”

“But that’s good, isn’t it? I mean, there are no humans, she will just hunt some deer for the worst. Nothing to worry about, right?”  
Stiles just shook his head, turned around and there was so much panic in his eyes that Scott’s heart immediately began beating faster. There was something wrong. There was something that Scott didn’t see.

“Today is full moon, Scott. The last one of the year. Have you forgotten everything?”

Scott had to admit that he wasn’t at his best today. He was edgy all day and had a hard time focusing on things. Maybe it was because of the full moon. “What? Just tell me.”  
“The hunters, Scott. Argent told us about this ritual for the new hunters. They will be here tonight.”

Scott’s eyes widened of shock. Mr. Argent told them that it was a ritual for new hunters. Just a little hunt in the woods, nothing special, but it was in Beacon Hills because here some of the first hunters began their duty. Mr. Argent also told them that they all didn’t know anything about Scott’s pack. They didn’t know that a lot of supernatural creatures lived here in Beacon Hills. They should just stay away from the woods for this night and everything would be fine. 

Now it wasn’t anymore.

Malia knew about the hunters. Of course Scott told everybody of his pack but she couldn’t think straight anymore. She wasn’t thinking at all. She was lead by her instincts and these instincts lead her to the woods. The only place on earth she knew better than anything else. The only place that felt like home.

“I’ll go.”  
“No!” Stiles jumped up. “I’ll go with you and don’t try to persuade me otherwise. It is my fault that she is in trouble and I want to help.”

Scott shook his head. “The hunters won’t make a difference. They won’t check if you’re human or not if they are hunting after us.”  
“I don’t care. I can’t just sit here and wait. I need to come with you, Scott.”

Scott didn’t like this but he knew that Stiles would follow him anyway. “I’m the alpha, I’m giving the orders and you do what I say, no matter what.”  
Stiles nodded and grabbed his bag. After a look at it Scott raised his eyebrow. “What is this?”  
“Precautions.” 

 

“We have to be very careful. They can’t see us. Even if we can escape they will come back for us. So we have to be extra careful, extra observant and extra quiet.”   
Right in this moment Stiles stepped on a dry branch on the ground. The crack echoed through the whole forest, at least it seemed like it. “Sorry,” whispered Stiles in the background as Scott turned around and threw a judgmental look over to him. “I will be more care-“ The rest was just a mumbling because Scott had run back and put his hand on Stiles mouth.

Scott pricked up his ears and tried to concentrate on the sounds he just heard. There was a crack and some voices – maybe the hunters. “We have to go,” he hushed silently and dragged Stiles with him. With his special hearing and the supernatural senses Scott was able to evade the hunters. They had to make a bigger detour but at least they didn’t see them. 

“If we will run all the time we will never find Malia, Scott,” Stiles said and just stopped. “We have to choose one priority. And it’s Malia for me.”  
“Stiles, I know, you’re worried. I am too but we need to think about everyone, not just Malia.” As an alpha you had to watch out for the whole pack and if these hunters were going to see them, they would be all in danger, not just Malia and Stiles and Scott. They would come back and make sure that the whole town was safe from werewolves. “The hunters can’t find us.” 

“And they can’t find Malia,” Stiles added. “So we have to find her first. What if they already got her?”  
“They don’t. They would be more on edge. They would be hunting to see, if she is a Beta or just an Omega.”   
“Okay,” Stiles finally said. “You take the lead.”

“Thanks, Stiles, and I promise that we will find her.” It was not really hard to catch her scent. Malia had turned probably and her scent was everywhere around them. Scott didn’t even need to smell something of her. He knew her, he knew her scent, he would find her anywhere without a thought.  
It didn’t take long until it became clear to them where Malia was hiding. She was in her old den. 

 

“I’ll go first,” Scott said. He didn’t want Stiles to get hurt and he didn’t know in what shape Malia was in. It was safer if he checked the situation first and made sure that it wasn’t dangerous for Stiles to come in. “Just stay here and look out for the hunters.”   
“No. You’re not leaving me behind. It’s my fault that she is here. It’s my duty to get her back safely.”

Scott laid a hand on Stiles shoulders. “I know you feel guilty and I will tell you if you can get in. Just let me check out the situation. Let me see if your girlfriend wants to eat you, okay?” Scott smiled a little and even managed to get Stiles smiling, at least for a brief moment. “It will only take a sec.” 

So Scott went inside and left Stiles behind. The hunters were not near them so he had no guilty thoughts about that. He would manage a second alone in front of the den. That’s why Scott pushed Stiles out of his head and tried to concentrate on Malia. The scent was almost overwhelming now and Scott was sure that she was here.   
“Malia,” he said so that she knew he was coming although she probably heard him already. “It’s me, Scott. And Stiles is here too.” Scott listened but there was no answer. “We came to get you. To bring you home.” 

The cave was dark so Scott activated his werewolf abilities. His eyes had to be red now because he could see everything clearly. Malia squatted on the ground, head in her hands. “Hey, Malia.” Scott stepped closer and leaned down to her. “Are you okay?”  
“No. I can’t … I can’t control it.” She looked up and held her hands to Scott. “They don’t want to go back.” 

She meant her claws and Scott didn’t hesitate a second longer and grabbed her hands. “Just breathe. It’s okay, Malia. Just close your eyes and think about the things that make you human.”  
“It’s hard to be human. So complicated.” Malia looked up, right in Scott’s eyes. “Stiles is here too?”

“Yes, he is waiting outside. Shall I get him?”  
Malia shook her head immediately. 

Scott hated himself because he knew it was not of his concern but he was just worried. “What happened, Malia?”  
“He lied to me. He said something and swore that it was the truth but I could hear his heart. He was lying and I don’t understand why he did it.”   
Scott couldn’t imagine that Stiles would lie to Malia, especially because he knew that his girlfriend would notice it. “Maybe he had a reason.”

“Then I don’t get the reason. As I said. To be human is complicated.”   
Scott felt sorry for Malia but also for Stiles and he wished he could help but probably they should fix this on their own. “I will call Stiles. You two should talk about it.”   
“No, I don’t want to hurt him.” Her claws scratched Scott’s skin as she tightened the grip. At once she let go again. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Malia. You won’t. That is the right thought to be human again. Just keep this in mind. I will get Stiles now.” But he didn’t have to because Stiles came already in, stumbling over his own feet. “What is it?” Scott saw the panic in his eyes and could smell his fear.  
“The hunters. They are here, very very near.”

Malia looked up. “Hunters?”   
“Don’t worry,” Scott said and stood up. “Stay with her, I will take a look.”  
“Be careful, Scott.” Stiles stared in his eyes for a moment and Scott couldn’t fight it but to feel stronger just because of that. He felt more confident and in control than ever. 

 

He got to the entrance and risked a look outside. There were no one to be seen but Stiles was right. They were near. Even with human ears you could hear them very good. They were near the den and were just talking. Maybe it was just a coincidence that they were here and they would just walk past. But if they found the den, Stiles, Malia and he would sit in a trap. They couldn’t get out without fighting and without showing them what they are. 

They could try to sneak out and get away past them but it was risky and dangerous that they would get caught.   
Scott didn’t know what to do, to make sure that Stiles and Malia were safe. They could just wait but it was uncertain too. And they couldn’t pretend to be human when Malia was not in control. It was too dangerous that she showed them her fangs or anything else. 

Scott sighed loudly and went back inside. Malia was still sitting on the ground and Stiles stood beside her, with an unnatural space between them. This wasn’t right and it hurt Scott deeply. But first the hunters then the problem of his friends. How did Stiles say? They had to choose priorities.   
And now priority number one for Scott was to bring his friends to safety. 

And there was only one way he could be one hundred percent certain that they would make it home without any harm.   
“They are close. We could sit here and wait and hope. We could try to sneak past them but it’s all too risky so I will try to lure them away so you can escape. Take the shortest way back to town and don’t stop until you are safe home.”

“No way!” Stiles protested at once. 

Scott expected that. Stiles was never very comfortable with others risking their lives. “What if they catch you?”  
“They won’t.” Scott wanted to sound optimistic but he wasn’t quite sure if he managed that.  
“I can hear your heart racing, Scott,” Malia mentioned. “You’re not sure if you can outrun them.” 

Scott wanted to punch Malia, okay, not really punch her, he wouldn’t do that ever, but he wished she wasn’t so good in hearing those things and that she would just don’t say anything for once. It didn’t make the whole thing easier.   
“I have to try.”

“What if they catch you?” Stiles asked again.  
“I can still pretend to be human. They won’t hurt me then.”

“Pretend to be human if you run with supernatural speed through the forest?” Stiles didn’t sound very convinced and Scott had to admit that he wasn’t neither after hearing this arguments. He didn’t thought about that.   
Maybe he could pretend to be an Omega or an Alpha without a pack, so that the others were safe. He didn’t want anybody to get hurt.  
“I will manage it somehow. I’m fast.” 

“And they are hunters. And they are many. No.” Stiles folded his arms in front of his breast. “I won’t let you do this. No freaking way!”  
“It’s the only chance we have, Stiles. It’s the only chance that Malia can get to safety.” Scott stepped closer to his friend. “We have to choose priorities. What is yours?”   
He mentioned that it was Malia for him earlier so that should be the right argument for Stiles to leave with his girlfriend. He would choose Malia and finally realize that it was the only way they could escape. 

But Stiles didn’t answer. He just stared at Scott, mouth open and didn’t know what to respond. He glanced briefly over to Malia. She heard everything. This was clear to both of them. Malia could hear anything and see anything and she watched. She sat there and watched them both.   
“Stiles?” Scott asked. What did he do? He could feel the tension in the air and he didn’t know what caused it. Just this question. And Stiles heart. It was beating so fast so that Scott was almost afraid that it could jump right out of his chest. “It’s Malia, right?” 

On the one hand he didn’t want to know the answer because he didn’t want Malia to be sad or anything but on the other hand he had to know. He had to know.  
Stiles looked over to Malia and then to Scott and the alpha could see the fight that he was fighting on the inside. He didn’t want to say anything that could be wrong. “Yes, it’s Malia,” he finally answered. He stepped closer to her and grabbed her hand gently. “It will always be only Malia.” 

“You’re lying again.” It was barely a whisper what came from Malia.   
Malia was right. Stiles was lying. It was obvious. But why? Did his feelings for Malia change? No, that wasn’t possible. He was so worried about her earlier. He would have fought every hunter single handedly if it had been necessary. There was something else going on. 

“No, I’m not lying. I love you, Malia, and I would do anything for you.” 

It was so sincere and honest that Scott smiled a little. Stiles could be an asshole but he was the best friend you could possibly wish for. He cared so much about his friends. It was the truth what Stiles said now. He loved Malia, so why did he lie?

“What is going on, Stiles?” He asked then. “What are you not telling us?”   
Maybe it wasn’t lying, maybe he was just nervous, and maybe he was not sure, how to say what he wanted to say. 

“I can’t leave, okay?”   
Scott raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“I can’t leave you behind. I just can’t, Scott. I – I love Malia and I want her to be safe but nevertheless I can’t go, knowing that you are risking your life for us. I couldn’t bear to lose you, not ever.”   
“Stiles, it’s okay. It’s the same for me. You don’t have to be ashamed that you love me.” 

“That’s why you lied as I asked if you love Scott?” Malia had stood up in the meantime and observed them with high concentration. “You are ashamed?”   
“You did what?” Scott really didn’t know what was going on anymore. I mean, yes, he loved Stiles and Stiles loved Scott. Everybody knew that and they were never ashamed of that. Why would Stiles be now?

“I just asked if he loves you because he looks at you in that way. I asked Lydia how I know if Stiles would love me. And she said that he will have this look, this special look when he looks at me. And yes, there it really was but I noticed it also when he looks at you. So I asked Stiles if he loves you.”   
It was so simple sometimes for Malia. She didn’t understand something so she asked. It was easy and you were wondering why you didn’t do something like that more often. So, Malia asked Stiles if he loved him and he lied. That’s why they had their fight?

Scott still didn’t understand. Why was it so bad that Stiles loved him?  
“And you denied, Stiles?” Scott felt sad and broken and he sounded exactly like that.   
“No, of course not. I love you, but I lied a little, yes, because I said that I loved you as a friend.”

“Yes, of course as a friend, wait? You lied about that? You mean?”

“Yes, Scott, I love you more than just as a friend. I am thinking about kissing you for a long time now. And damn, I want to kiss you now because you’re so cute and handsome at the same time. And I didn’t want to admit that because I have a girlfriend. But don’t get me wrong, I love Malia too and I want to kiss her all the time. And it’s just a little confusing and oh my god, I’m in love with both of you and I couldn’t choose between you.”

Malia looked confused. “Why do you have to choose?”  
Scott just stared at Stiles. He couldn’t believe it. He would have never thought that this would happen ever.   
“Because, Malia, you can’t be with two people at the same time. It’s not fair to both of you.” 

“But I would be with Scott too, wouldn’t I?” Malia was so sweet when she tried to understand human behavior.   
“No … ehm, yes … maybe,” Stiles answered, confused of his own as it seemed. “Would you want to?”  
Malia nodded at once. “I like Scott. He is a good alpha and I feel safe with him.” 

“Okay.” It was obvious that Stiles didn’t expect this conversation to lead in this direction. Maybe they wouldn’t have fought at all if Stiles had known this. “Then how about you?” Stiles turned to Scott now. 

Scott didn’t know what to say. You didn’t hear every day that both of your friends wanted to start something with you – together. Scott loved them both dearly. He even watched them when they were kissing. And really often he thought about kissing Malia too. And then he imagined how it would be to kiss Stiles. And oh my god, he was so in to this. It sounded crazy, it was nothing that he would ever expect to do, but he wanted this. Now more than ever because both of them just stared at him, curious and nervous how he was going to answer. 

He smiled because Scott couldn’t bring a word out of his mouth and hugged both of them at once. Stiles was on his right side, Malia on the left.   
“Is this a yes?” Malia asked.  
“It’s an ‘I love you both so much’.”   
Malia turned to Stiles, at least so far as it was possible for her in Scott’s grip. “Is this a yes now?”

“Yes, Malia, it’s a Scott-yes.”   
Scott just grinned and held them even closer as they were arguing about his yes. They were just so adorable and perfect. And they were his now. His alone.   
No one should ever dare to try to take them from him.  
That’s when he remembered that there were still hunters outside and that they still had a problem. He pulled away.

 

“As I said I don’t leave you behind,” Stiles reminded Scott at once as he mentioned that they still had a hunter problem.  
“Me neither. We fight together.” Malia put out her claws which she got under full control again. “I say we kill them if they want to kill us.”   
“Good plan.” Stiles nodded.

“No.” Scott shook his head and rolled his eyes. “No killing and no fighting. We can’t let them see us. They would come back with reinforcements.”   
“So what do you wanna do?” Stiles and Malia asked simultaneously. 

Scott would love to be the bait so the two could escape. But it wouldn’t work if they didn’t cooperate so he had to think of another plan. He looked over to Stiles. Normally he was the one with the plans but Scott said from the beginning that he was the leader. So what would Stiles do? Something totally crazy and simple at the same time.   
Scott looked over to Malia. Maybe she had an idea? Although she said it already. Fighting and killing. And then his look stopped at Malia’s hands. “You’re fine now, Malia? All under control?”

She smiled brightly. “Yes! Claws and fangs away and human again. You both help with that a lot.”   
“And you can stay in control?”   
“Sure.” Malia nodded.

“How about we are just some teenagers then who made a midnight walk through the woods?” It was simple, it was a little bit crazy, and so it was perfect. The hunters wouldn’t see that they were supernatural. There would be no signs of that.   
“Works for me,” Stiles said. “But not just a walk, right? We had some dirty time, too, right?” 

Scott shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever.”   
And that’s when Stiles just stepped closer and kissed him. It was way too short and Scott leaned in the kiss even as Stiles pulled away. “For the case they ask. You have to sound convincing.” Stiles just grinned. 

Scott was stunned. He touched his lips vacantly and couldn’t believe what just happened as suddenly he had the next mouth on his own. Malia wasn’t so gentle like Stiles. She pushed him against the next wall and took what she wanted. Greedy she pushed her tongue in Scott’s mouth. Her hands wandered under Scott’s shirt and she scratched him a little. Instead that Scott would want to push her away because of that he pulled her closer. His hands wandered over her back to her head and dug in her hair.   
“Hey! Guys! Stiles is still here, not that this was not totally hot, but we still have a hunter problem. Maybe we could continue this at home?”

Scott and Malia pulled away from each other, more unwillingly than anything else. “I just thought it also should look like we actually did something.”   
“Yes, we did.” Scott was still totally stunned and overwhelmed. He couldn’t believe that the two hottest people in town wanted to be with him.   
As Scott was still in another world, Malia and Stiles took both a hand of him and dragged him along. “I like Scott. I don’t have to be so careful with him. He heals.”  
“You’re careful with me?” 

“I’ll make sure that I don’t kill you, yes.” Malia nodded, tilted her head and then smiled bright.   
“Thanks a lot,” Stiles answered. “Good that Scott is here now. He can protect me from you.”  
“What?” Scott woke from his thoughts. “I will always protect you. Of course,” Scott said who didn’t really catch what they were saying earlier. He was too busy repeating these kisses in his head. “Always and forever. Both of you.” He squeezed their hands and smiled. 

 

“Now we have such a good cover story and no hunter to be seen.” Stiles even sounded a little disappointed. “I would have loved to show them how much I love you two.”   
Scott smiled a little. Only Stiles could be disappointed by the fact that they didn’t get into trouble. At least there was always a chance that their plan wouldn’t have worked at all. “You can show us if you want,” he tried to cheer up his friend. 

“Oh, I will. Again and again. All night.”  
Not that this sounded great and perfect but Scott had to mention one thing. “You know that your dad is at home?”   
“Don’t worry. He knows how much I love Malia and he knows how much I love you. He certainly knew this would happen from the beginning. He won’t say anything.”   
Scott wasn’t really worried about the fact that Sheriff Stilinski could judge them. He was rather uneasy that he might hear something when Stiles wanted to show his love. His friend wasn’t really quite, not ever. 

“It will be fine,” Stiles said to calm Scott. 

Scott just nodded but wasn’t so sure. He didn’t know if he could do all these things with the Sheriff at home. But Malia saved him. She came near his ear and whispered: “Stiles has a big mouth sometimes. Just look at him. He is totally tired. He will fall asleep the second we come home. There will nothing be happening except cuddling and spooning.”   
And it sounded perfect. Just to be with the two of them was enough. There needed to be more. And Scott couldn’t wait any longer. So he took Stiles piggyback, looked briefly to Malia and then they ran. They ran all the way back to the house of the Stilinskis. 

“You’re alright?” The Sheriff asked immediately as they stepped in. As it seemed he stayed up to make sure that they all come home safe again.   
Scott just smiled, happier than ever before. “Everything is perfect.”

And so they went upstairs, in Stiles bedroom and snuggled up in Stiles bed. As Malia predicted Stiles fell asleep really fast and Malia shortly after him. Scott kept awake a little longer, just looking at these two because he still couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

He was with the best two people together he could imagine. 

They were perfect and amazing and he would protect them. 

Forever and always.


End file.
